


Started with a brush stroke

by Official_Fangirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Collage, Evgenia Medvedeva - Freeform, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Russia, artis, evgeniaxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Fangirl/pseuds/Official_Fangirl
Summary: You are a teenage girl from somewhere in Europe, you are a transfer student at Kaluga University. In your free time, you draw and paint. Your favorite thing to draw is Evgenia Medvedeva. What happens when you idol notices a certain piece of artwork?__________________This is a female reader x Evgenia. Please don't steal.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone softly from the window in my bedroom, illuminating the paper in front of me. My pen rapidly tapping the wooden surface under it. I had sat like this for almost half an hour, my mind blanks just like my paper. I sigh and push my chair away from my table, I rolled all the way back and hit the wall. I stood up and walked into my kitchen grabbing the tea brewer and pouring water into it. I jumped up on my kitchen counter and sat down.  
I pulled down my phone and opened the messenger app, I saw that Dominika had sent a message. She asked if I wanted to go for a walk.                                              Maybe a walk could clear my head.

I quickly typed away a reply and heard that the water was done, I poured myself a cup and sat down at my dinner table. I scrolled through Instagram looking at what my friends did, my best friend from middle school was back in their home country again. I hear the doorbell ring just as I finish my last sip of tea, I stand up and put my cup down in the sink. I open the door to let Dominika in and started to put on my coat.

"Hey girl, are you ready?". She asks and I nod smiling towards her. We walk out of the apartment complex. The wind hits me right in the face as soon as Dominika opens the door, just another perk of living in Russia.

We walk down the road to a nearby cafe, we order a cake to share and sit down. We share everything, to a normal person it might look like we're dating but we're just really good friends.

When we finished the cake we paid and stood up walking towards Dominikas house. I waved her goodbye and continued to my apartment. When I got home I got out my textbook and started to do my homework for the week.

*3 hours later*

I pick up my pen from the table, should I start to draw something? My finger just longed to draw on the surface of the paper. I decided to see what Instagram could give me ideas. The first picture I see is Annas selfie with Evgenia, lucky her. Her mom bought her a ticket to the Russian Championships last year and she got to take a selfie with Evgenia when she ate at the same restaurant as her. I like it and am suddenly hit with an idea. I could draw Evgenia dancing in the mountains with the northern lights!

I practically throw myself at the table before grabbing my sketch pen and start to make the outlines. Slowly a mountain grew before me and a frozen lake beneath it. Under the Aurora Borealis a silhouette of Evgenia dancing on the ice. I looked proudly down at my creation and smiled. This was so going up on Instagram. I quickly glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost midnight. I sighed and stood up walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had school at 8 o'clock and didn't want to fall asleep since my teacher was very strict. I am done and put my pajamas on, I lay my head on the pillow and fall asleep in the blink of an eye.

 

*The next day after school*

I lunge myself at my bed, dropping my bag at the end of it. I muffled a shout in my pillow and roll on my back. It was nice to shout after a tough day, just to get everything out. After what seems like half an hour I drag myself out and towards the kitchen. Making myself a sandwich and listening to music. I grab the plate and go to my office to draw. I grab my brush and dips it in the water, I swirl my brush around in the black and starts to paint. I start with the sky behind the mountains, I go over to the mountains and last the frozen lake. I wait for it to dry and start to shape the Aurora Borealis. There was a mix of blue, green, white and pink tinting the sky like a bedsheet. I was done with the sky and moved to Evgenia, the light striking her from above gave her an angelic posture. Her costume was the one from the 2018 European Championships for her short program. 

After an hour of painting, I could look down proudly on my work. This was so going up on Instagram. I put up the light and whipped out my phone, I snapped a picture and uploaded it to Instagram. My feed was flooded with comments and likes. Why do people want to look at my art?

I nearly choke on my own spit as a saw the notification. Jmedvedevaj asks permission to send you a message. I quickly tap my phone and read what she sent me.

"Hello, I really like your art. It's very nice" She thought my art was nice! I had to read the message three times before I got it inside my head. Evgenia Armanovna Medvedeva just said that she thought my art was nice! I spun around in my chair giggling like a little girl on her birthday. When I was done I laid on my bed and started to think about what I should reply. I couldn't reply with a simple thank you, no it had to be longer, but not too long. Calm down, it was just a message to a very popular and beautiful ice skater, god this could go wrong. I just let my mind go blank and wrote what I came up with on the spot.

"Thank you, that means a lot you know." And send before I could regret it. No, no, no, no! Why did I write that! It was so short, maybe she didn't think I was grateful enough. I was such a failure. I dropped my head to my pillow and sighed, a buzz on my phone disturbed my moment of distraughtness. A reply popped up on the screen. 

"No need to thank me, I am just happy that I can make people happy." She was such a beautiful human, how could anyone not love her? 

"I think I love you....." 

"Message not sent"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oooo cliffhanger (not really).

Evgenia is a beautiful ice skater, go check her out. This story is also a slow build.

Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

"You look tired," Dominica said as we walked over campus, she was right though I looked like a wreck. I had pulled an all-nighter drawing for a girl in Los Angeles. I nodded and sat down on the bench outside of the laboratory. Dominica sighed and dangled her feet under the wooden bench. I pulled out my phone and watched my notifications. One from candy crush (I never use it), two from Snapchat, one from Instagram. I stopped there, it wasn't a usual message like someone following me or liking my post, no it was a message from Jmedvedevaj.

"What are you looking at?" She snatched the phone from my hand and held her arm up in my face to block me. I tried to take it back but to no avail when Dominica wanted something she gets it. She scrolls through my conversation with Evgenia and her face does not show any emotions.

"Can I get it back?" I asked with a pleading voice but she just shook her head and continued.

"You like her don't you?" She stared right at me, I felt a bit uncomfortable. I had never thought about it that way, I mean I adored everything Evgenia did and I would like to meet her so bad. I love her but like in a fangirl sense you know. 

"No, she's just a great skater," I say a bit too fast, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Why was I embarrassed? Dominica rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she gave me back my phone and I quickly put it back in my bag.

 

*At home*

I throw my pencil at the wall and try to hold back the scream from my lungs. God damn it I hate when I get cramps. It's because I draw so much that my hand can't hold up. I clench my hand and lay down on the floor, the pain begins to ease and I sit up again. I walk over and pour a glass of water and sit down on my counter, seems like it's my favorite place now. My phone buzzes and I look down at it, seeing a message from Evgenia. Shoot! I forgot she messaged me before! I quickly open Instagram to see what she wrote.

"Hi again, where are you from?"

"Really love the new drawing" Oh shit. She will think that I don't like her and that I ignored her and that I don't want to talk to her. No! I just forgot it's basic human nature. What should I tell her? Tell her the truth.

"Sorry I didn't reply, I was in school. Thank you again. I am from (Insert country) but I study in Kaluga" That should be good right? Now I just need to wait. I decided to pass my time by doing history homework. After one hour I gave up, who even needs to learn about what year someone died?   
My phone buzzed again and I glanced over at it.

"Oh sorry. Was I interrupted you?" She was so cute.

"No no, it's alright. I just had a friend steal my phone."

"Haha ok." Was she just gonna leave it at that? A bit disappointed i plopped down on my bed with my arms stretched out, my semi short hair landing on my face.   
Then a miracle happened, a bright light shone from the kitchen and the curtains waved at me. Out of the light a woman walked towards me, her brown hair flying in the air. She brought her hand out towards me and with a soft voice with a Russian accent she said: "Come with me to Russia, we will live happily." She tilted her head and smiled as she pulled me into the light.


End file.
